


Inkk: A Potent Profile

by XanMar001



Series: The Adventures of Inkk the Humboldt Squid Kwami [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Irreverent", "Sacrilegious", Historical Inaccuracy, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: A brief bio of Inkk, the Humboldt Squid Kwami
Series: The Adventures of Inkk the Humboldt Squid Kwami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066919
Kudos: 2





	Inkk: A Potent Profile

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to MarinetteAgresteBrand for drawing Inkk, even knowing full well what kind of character he really is.

  
  
  
Name: Inkk  
  
Animal: Humboldt Squid  
  
Concept: Potency  
  
Favorite food: Rocky mountain oysters  
  
Miraculous: Cock ring / Clit clamp  
  
Activation phrase: Inkk, frenzy  
Deactivation: Siphon  
  
Weapon: Tentacle Whips  
The tentacle whips deserve some explanation. These do not function like Ladybug's yoyo or Multimouse's jump rope. Like a real squid's tentacles which are generally hidden among their normal limbs and extend rapidly when attacking to grab and drag in prey, these weapons appear like a pair of innocuous floppy paddles most of the time. They are incredibly flexible, with a weight and give akin to a 2 cm thick slab of silicone, and are lined along the inner face with serrated rings which are sharp enough to latch onto a person or cause severe lacerations if dragged across their flesh. When being used in melee combat, the rest of the whip is coiled around the water's wrists so that they can be deployed like Kratos' blades of chaos or the chain blades used by Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat series to suddenly grab opponents at range and haul them back for a close range beatdown.  
  
Famous wielders: Attila the Hun, Ghengis Khan, and Catalina de Erauso  
  
Power: Populate:  
The wielder can produce spermatophores which impregnate anyone they touch. The number of spermatophores produced and duration of use are dependent less on age and more on attunement to Inkk.  
  
Animal tendencies: As users become more attuned to Inkk, they pick up the Humboldt squid's voracious appetites.  
  
This applies to three primary appetites: food, sex, and violence.  
The first is obvious. Humboldt squids can often eat multiple times their body weight in a day and will eat anything they can sink their beaks into. This transfers over by ramping up the user's metabolism and hunger by a ridiculous amount.  
Humboldt squids often mate in mass orgies, as such, users have an almost insatiable sexual appetite when fully attuned, which is boosted by their nearly limitless stamina and potency.  
Lastly, Humboldt squids are incredibly violent and have been known to either explore or attempt to murder divers by pulling apart their rebreathers on a whim. They also have a bite strength akin to a full grown large dog and will attack anything that interferes with their eating or mating. This applies to users by making them much more aggressive and prone to acts of brutal violence. This combined with Inkk's tendency to pick holders with questionable morals increases the likelihood of them becoming conquerors.  
  
Benefits for mankind: Inkk's Populate ability is often useful in repopulating a region or civilization after a war or natural disaster. Sometimes this is incredibly important after one of his wielders goes on a conquest.  
  
Random facts:  
  
\- Because his ability has a strong affinity with creation, the effects cannot be reversed by Tikki's Miraculous Ladybug power. In some cases, it actually enhances the effects, causing all those impregnated to be gifted with twins or triplets rather than single children.  
  
-He has been credited with the invention of bukkakke to the visual effect produced by his power. He liked the idea so much that he will allow it to be used as a substitute callout for his power in place of "Populate".  
  
-In his quest for his favorite food, he once ate the testes of every bull in Job of Uz's herd. After he woke up from his food coma and saw Job's destitution, he decided to help the poor man out and repopulated not only all his cattle, but his sheep, goats, camels, and children too.  
  
-Inkk is one of the few kwami who do not hide their presence from humans aside from their holders. In fact, he regularly engages directly in the orgies his holders throw in his honor. At such orgies, the act of bukkakke is seen as a sacred rite. A user who is fully attuned to his power will receive the ability to impregnate in this manner.


End file.
